Roses and Carnations
by taioralover
Summary: It takes place in medival England. Miyako Inoue is four and so is Koushirou Izumi. They meet and have a little playdate type of thing. Read and find out 'cause that was a BIG give away!!! r/r!


Taioralover: Unfortunately, I'm all alone again. Care refused to show up in my little ficcies again...so I'm going to have to make up some people, but not right now. I hope you like this fic. It's my first, and perhaps my only, cute little fic that I'll ever write. If I ever write any more like this one depends on my reviews. So on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. So there. All I own is this fic that I wrote on a whim.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roses and Carnations  
  
It was a beautiful day. The rays of sunlight bounced joyfully off the walls of the Inoue's huge tudor (it's a type of house!). The winds played delightful little games with the leaves while the fluffy clouds drifted lazily about.  
  
For the lack of better things to do, Lady Miyako Inoue, the four year old daughter of the mistress of the household, was lacing roses and carnations together into one long chain/necklace for her pretty mother.   
  
"Now I'm going to add a red rose here so that it matches the pink carnation. And then I'm going to add a yellow rose to match that yellow carnation. Mama is going to be pleased with the necklace, I just know it!" Miyako said happily in her baby talk. She grabbed a fistful of yellow and white carnations and uprooted them innocently, not knowing that the gardeners would be frantically replanting them before their lady noticed.  
  
Miyako did not stop even for the midday meal. The maids and servants were all out, combing the woods, and searching the grounds for her. The only place they did not look was the garden where their little mistress was playing in, because it was the lady's private garden, and nobody was ever let in except for the gardeners. Not even the rest of the family was allowed to go in, but Miyako had somehow, most secretly slipped in unnoticed. She hadn't thought about the consequences at all.  
  
"Hey! Where did that ball go?" A little boy's voice came from over the tall hedge. Miyako realized that a pink rubber ball had rolled into the garden behind her while she had been busy talking to herself.   
  
She picked up the ball and waved it around, even though the hedge was still to tall. "It's right here! It's in my Mama's garden! You've got to come in here to get it!" she hollered.   
  
"Who's that? I'm not going into that garden unless you tell me your name because it could be a trap!" The boy shouted quite seriously.   
  
"Silly, why would it be a trap? Who wants this pink ball anyway? I have a much prettier and more decorated purple one!" Miyako didn't want her identity given away so easily. She loved to play little games with the maids, leaving them exasperated and most annoyed.   
  
"Just tell me your name! I don't care if you have a flowery purple ball. All I want is my ball and your name! Besides, it could be a trap even if you say that it's not!" He obviously sounded just as annoyed as one of the maids Miyako liked to tease.  
  
"I never said that I had a flowery purple ball, you little goose! I said I had a prettier and more decorated purple ball. Not a word about flowers. Are you deaf? Anyway, why should I give you my name again?" Miyako tried to make her voice sound especially sweet.  
  
"Because then I decided on whether I should come into the garden or not once I know your name! And don't call me a goose, duck!" Intent on calling that annoying girl something back, the boy had thought of an animal that was the closest to the goose.  
  
"Duck?! What kind of name is that? I'm not telling you my name! Humph!" The little girl pretended to sound annoyed and exasperated, although she was quite enjoying this. She hoped that this mysterious boy would stay and argue with her a little longer.  
  
"Fine then! I just won't get my ball back then since you're going to be so picky about giving me your name. Good-bye!" He had learned from his father that reverse pyshocology always worked on children like him (and how he could have learned it as a four year old was quite a mystery to everyone but his mother).  
  
Miyako was rather disappointed that he was leaving and called him back. "Wait! I'll give you my name and you can get your ball back, but you're going to have to play with me until you leave!"  
  
The boy also stopped and considered the offer. He didn't really want to play, but if he just left, then he would never get his ball back and Mother would be awfully disappointed. "Fine! But you promise to give me your name and the ball or else I won't stay and play. You know, I have friends waiting for this ball, and if I don't get it back and leave the game without an apology, I would be terribly unpopular!"   
  
Miyako silently clapped her hands and opened the gate. "My name is Miyako Inoue, that's Lady Miyako Inoue to you. And here's you ball, but you have to stay!"  
  
"You're Miyako Inoue? I mean, Lady Miyako Inoue? But I thought that you would be older and bigger! You're only my age!" The boy's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Silly, you're thinking of my mother! She's Lady Inoue too! The only difference is our names. My name is Miyako and her's is Miaka! C'mon, let's play! I'm making a necklace for my mommy! You've gotta help!" Miyako practically dragged him to her play spot.  
  
"All right! You didn't have to drag me here! And my name is Koushirou Izumi. I'm Lord Izumi's son. There was a social gathering here today, so my father made me come. Now that I see what I've got myself into, I shouldn't have agreed to come along." Koushirou said it so frankly that not even the most sensitive little girls would have felt insulted.  
  
"Well, then in this mess you'll stay! Your job is to gather as many roses and carnations as possible. And only the pink, red, yellow, and white ones!" Miyako's bossy side had kicked in. She pointed to a scattered group of flowers and pushed Koushirou forward.  
  
"Hey, you didn't have to be so bossy about it! And you do know htat you're killing the flowers by picking them, don't you?" Koushirou said in his small matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Of course I know! And why should I care?" The girl crossed her fingers behind her back and kept up a straight face. A common lord's daughter isn't supposed to know more than her! She was the daughter of the man who could easily have overpowered the king if he wanted to!  
  
"Never mind, a girl like you in your position would never care. But I'm warning you, your mother isn't going to be too pleased. She was just telling of her beautiful private garden to my mother before I left the manor." Koushirou tried to persuade Miyako to change her mind, but alas, it was hopeless.  
  
"But I like these pretty flowers! I want to give them to my mommy in the form of a necklace!" she complained.  
  
"Miyako, I mean, Lady Miyako, I think your mommy likes the flowers alive better than dead. She can come here anytime to look at the flowers and they'd be all smiling and fresh. But if you pull them out and tie them together, then she can only keep it for a few days before she has to throw them away 'cause they'll be rotten by then."   
  
"But mommy'll appreshiate (TL: I spelled that wrong on purpose, ppl!) the present! Fine, since you want it your way so much, then we'll go find other flowers to kill!"  
  
"And then you'll be killing the other flowers too! A necklace is too long, we're gonna have to make something shorter."  
  
"I know! We'll make crowns! I know what the princess's crown looks like and I can make a flower crown!"  
  
"Okay! But I wanna crown too! It's not fair that I have to help you make a flower crown and I get nothing in return!"  
  
"Then you can make yours and I'll make mine, goose, it's that simple!"  
  
Miyako tossed aside her long chain and skipped off to find another flowerbed with roses and carnations that Koushirou and she could share.  
  
Koushirou bent down and picked up the chain. He observed the damage that Miyako had caused. He began to bury the flowers. When he was done, Miyako was still not back. Now he packed in the loose dirt tightly so that at least it still looked like normal dirt.  
  
"C'mon on Kou-shi-rou! I found some nice flowers!" She was finally back, with a rather torn dress. She grabbed his chubby hand and dragged him along again.  
  
"Where are we going?" Koushirou managed to gasp out. It was hard work for a four year old to run and talk and breath at the same time.  
  
"You'll see. Here we are!" Miyako stopped in front of a large flower bed. Half the flowers were already in full bloom. She had chosen her mother's favorite flowerbed without knowing it.  
  
The brown haired boy gulped. He had overheard Lady Inoue, the mistress, talk about the large flowerbed with the many blooming flowers, and he had a feeling that this was it. If they killed off too many flowers here and there, Lady Inoue would be furious with her daughter.  
  
"C'mon, here's a rose, you can start your crown now!" The young hostess laughed and bent to pick more flowers.  
  
Koushirou looked down into his hands and observed the rose laid between them. Its petals were the red of blood and the stem was long and thorny. It was the queen of flowers, he was told, and if he ever got hold on a rose, he should wish for something. So he wished, and he wished for something so impossible that it was absurd.  
  
"What are you doing, just standing there? We'll never get to play kings and queens if you don't get to work soon, lazy bones!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not a lazy bone!" And to prove what he had just said, Koushirou uprooted a whole handful of flowers and set to work.  
  
Soon Miyako had a very short chain of a rose bud and a carnation. Kouhsirou's was much the same length. They tried their crowns on, and they fit perfectly.  
  
"I, Lady Miyako Inoue, proclaim you the next king of England." Miyako said in a solomn voice. She tapped Koushirou lightly on the head and gave him her hand.  
  
Koushirou pretended to kiss it and then stood up. "So, where to my queen?" he asked in an extremely formal tone. He stuck out an elbow and she slipped her arm through it.  
  
"To lunch! I am hungry, my king!" Miyako replied in just as formal a tone.   
  
Koushirou led the way out of the garden with the help of Miyako and the two new friends set off toward the manor.  
  
It was now high noon, the sun reflected off the top of their heads and crowns, giving both children the true look of royalty. Miyako's skirt swished back and forth and rustled like silk. Koushirou's outfit was a smaller version of his father's, and the cape billowed behind him as he walked. From a distance, they looked like adults, a king and a queen, strolling leisurely to a dearly anticipated meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TL: So how was it? Bad, huh? Oh well, this is my first attempt at writing cute little kiddy fics, so PLEASE DO NOT flame me! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
